


Why Does He Pick On Me

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Dean sat across from Sam as they were busy researching for a case. The archangels were off tending to the chinchillas. “I don’t get it, Sam. Why does he always pick on me?”

Sam looked up from the laptop. “Lucifer?” At Dean’s nod, Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably because you remind him of the Michael he used to know before he was cast out.”

Dean snorted and slammed the book closed. “Can’t you get him to knock it off?”

Sam shook his head. “No, Dean. I can’t. I’ve tried.” He leaned back with a sigh. “Dean, what exactly do you know about the relationship they had?”

Dean got up and put the book back on the shelf, looking through the titles for another one. He pulled another book down and returned to the table. “Other than they want to kill each other? Not much.”

Sam watched Dean carefully. “Lucifer never wanted to kill Michael. He never wanted to fight him either.” He turned his attention back to the laptop. “He just wanted his brother to love him.”

Dean stopped flipping through pages. “What?”

Sam didn’t look at Dean. “Lucifer didn’t care that they didn’t agree on things. He just wanted Michael to love him. Michael threw him out of his home, Dean. Michael locked him away. Called him a monster and a freak. He never took him back. Never forgave him. Just threw him away.”

Dean was silent for a moment, flipping through pages. He finally looked up at Sam. “You’re telling me that Michael couldn’t be bothered to look out for his little brother?”

Sam nodded once. “Yeah. Even after being imprisoned for that long, Lucifer still didn’t want to fight Michael.” He sighed. “Dean, when I was in the cage with them, Michael was the one who kept throwing the punches. Lucifer just blocked them. When Michael tried to hurt me, that was the only time Lucifer hurt Michael.” He shook his head. “Lucifer could easily have killed Michael, but he didn’t. He just wanted his brother back.”

Dean looked back down at the book, flipping pages again before leaning back and looking down toward the hallway. “What kind of big brother doesn’t look out for his little brother? That’s not family.” He shook his head and sighed.

Gabriel and Lucifer both wandered in, each holding their chinchillas. Gabriel stopped upon seeing the two humans. “Need help with the research?”

Lucifer looked over at Sam, then went to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He raised both brows at Dean when the older human didn’t give his usual snort of disgust. He was stunned when Dean stood up and went around the table and pulled Lucifer into a hug.

When Dean pulled away, he immediately started to walk off, but not before one comment. “Never mention that again.”

Gabriel snickered and followed his hunter. “I’m never gonna let you forget it, Deano.”

Lucifer looked down at Sam, still stunned. “What was that about?”

Sam shrugged. “We were talking about Michael. I think Dean finally gets it.” He reached up and gave the chinchilla a scratch behind the ears.

Lucifer sat down next to Sam. “We’ll see. I’ll give him some time.” He let the chinchilla hop from his arms to the table. He snapped up a dust bath and watched as the chinchilla hopped in.

Sam didn’t comment about the dust that was going to get everywhere. He scooted his chair closer to the archangel so he could take his hand and lace their fingers together. “Between you and me, I think Dean secretly likes that you mess with him.” He smiled faintly. “He may never admit it, but he sees you as family.”

Lucifer sighed and watched the chinchilla roll around in the dust. “He’s too much like Michael, you know.”

Sam shook his head. “He’s not. Yeah, he’s got a temper and if you mess with certain things, he’s going to flip, but he’s not going to kill you just because your dad said so.”

Lucifer looked toward Sam for a moment. “The first order was to cast me down. When I became… difficult…. the second order was to imprison me. I heard the third, and that was that if I ever escaped, I had to be killed. Michael took that to mean that he had to do it himself.”

Sam reached over and covered Lucifer’s hand with his free one. “Hey, it’s not going to happen. Okay? Michael is still in the cage.”

Lucifer looked down at their hands. “So am I. Just a different one.” He practically radiated misery.

Sam leaned over and kissed Lucifer’s cheek lightly. “And we’ll figure out how to release your vessel from the warding?”

Lucifer drew back, reclaiming his hand. “When?” He stood up and picked up the chinchilla, leaving the dust bowl. “You haven’t even looked for anything. Are you even going to try? Or do you want to keep me like this forever?” He fled the room, not wanting to hear the answer.

Sam ran after him to make sure he didn’t try and leave the bunker. He found Lucifer in the observatory with the chinchilla. The archangel was distraught, but clearly wanting to be alone. He just watched him from the entrance for a moment, then turned and walked away.


End file.
